Under the sea
by Ghost Cheeth
Summary: Mermaids, or Mermen they where story’s that old sailors talked about, they where half human and half fish, Beings that live under the sea. Mush said they have seen the creatures, many said they have been saved by them. But are they real or are they only a
1. Default Chapter

_Ghost: Ello! I;m back with a new story that popped in my head not to long ago_

_Shuichi: Yay! I love when she don't storys about Us!_

_Yuki: T.T GOD TAKE ME NOW!_

_Tohma: I'm Take you_

_Yuki: Hell No!_

_Ghost: Tohma Baby?"_

_Tohma: Sighs Ghost owns nothing but the story line._

_Shuichi_ The Merman

_Yuki_ The Human

_Tatshua_ Yuki's brother

_Ryuichi_ Shuichi best friend and big brother

_Tohma_ Yuki's best friend/

_Hiro_ Shuichi's other best friend

_ K Yuki's crazy ass other frnend_

Mermaids, or Mermen they where story's that old sailors talked about, they where half human and half fish, Beings that live under the sea. Mush said they have seen the creatures, many said they have been saved by them. But are they real or are they only a tall tale? Who knows

After all, no one had any physical proof of such a ludicrous creature. No pictures, no actual tangible proof. So, the tales of merpeople died away but...the rulers of the sea never actually died with those tales, and neither did the human fascination with the deep Sea...

Shuichi smiled as he swam quietly out of the small underwater cove he shared with Ryuichi. It was still dark in the tropical waters of their home, giving the waters a crisp chill that made Shuichi smile to his self as he swam.

Ryuichi had told him time and time again that it was a bad idea to get too intrigued with the land creatures...but Shuichi simply couldn't help himself! They made such enchanting things.

Shuichi smiled as he reached the beach, just as the sun was rising. He pulled himself onto the sandy shore and laid back, just enjoying the chance to bask in the golden orb's warmth as it brought the world to life. He had never actually...seen a human...but seeing isn't everything. Shuichi sighed and sat up to look around at the land he would never be a part of.

"I wish I wasn't stuck in the sea...I would love to explore all that the land has to offer." He murmured shaking some sand from his drying hair. " If only i could."

" I know I'd fine you here."

Shuichi jumped slightly, but smiled when his childhood friend Hiro pulled himself on the sandy shore as well. " I can't help, Hiro, I mean, look there a lot to see then just this dumb beach" Shuichi pulled his fin out of the water and let it fan out.

Shuichi was one of the most beautiful creatures of the sea his tail was luxurious and a pretty odd color. Unlike most mermen his tail was a light pink with a dark purple fin, it went well with his purple eyes and pink hair. Men were always drooling over him.

" Your Odd Shu" Hiro said " Why would you want to leave a paradise like ours just to be with those Thing?" Shuichi shrugged lightly. "I just suppose I want more then this.. I love your sea, I do, but i want to know it would be like to live on land and do what they do."

" Anyway... Have you picked a mate yet? Your running out of time you know" Hiro asked as he laid on the sand. It was a well-known fact that Hiro had begun developing a crush on Shuichi when they had grown of age. It was almost time for all the young merfoke to pick their mates, but Shuichi didn't really want one if it meant for him to give up his dream of being on land.

In all honesty, Shuichi didn't mind Hiro, if he was to be mated he would actually prefer the other. His fins were more suited to fast swimming, which is why he often caught lunch and shared with Shuichi. But what made him so was that Hiro was a rare merman , he didn't have a fish tail, but had a Shark tail ( Like Sora's form KH), they where a deadly blood red like his hair, the tips of his tailfin were frayed and worn from his using it as a huge bludgeoning device. Shuichi could see why men and women loved him.

" No, I have not pick, and i don't think i will." Shuichi said laiding down" You say that now" Hiro yawned

Shuichi and Hiro basked in the early morning's warmth, until the sun rose high into the sky, and Hiro began to worry they may get caught. So, with a sigh, Shuichi slid back into the only world he'd truly know. He looked back only once, before diving under the waves behind Hiro.

Just then Shuichi was bum rushed but his older brother, Ryuichi, who was hugging his hard." Ah, Little Brother! Where were you! I couldn't find you! My Baby brother, I thought you where dead!" He yelled. His sea-green hair was waving in the water, Ryuichi was Shuichi's older brother, but he asked like his mother.

Ryuichi was just a caring, He is really sweet and naive and loving big brother, he'd do anything for his brother to be happy. Ryuichi 's fins were large and powerful, speckled with colors varying from bright greens to purple to deep black. " Ryuichi, I'm fine!" Shuichi got out of his brother death grip. " But Shuichi, Ryuichi was worried about his baby!" Ryuichi eyes felled with tears as he hugged his younger brother.

Hiro laughed at this, Ryuichi was a big baby when it came to Shuichi. " It's okay Ryu, he was with me." Hiro said " Did you do any thing to my baby?" Ryu growled as his tail fin fanned out. " No, I swear! Right Shuichi!" Hiro said, but Shuichi didn't say nothing. " Shuichi? Ryuichi looked behind him and found Shuichi was gone.

" SHUICHI!" they both yelled, they went looking for there pink tailed friend.

Ghost: A new chapter done!

Shuichi: Yayay!

Yuki: What is going on it that head of yours Ghost? First Shuichi was a Pet.. now his FISH!

Hiro: I think it cool, I' mean I'm part shark!

Yuki: You make any moves on Shuichi and I'll cut you.

Hiro: O.O

Ryuichi: Hahahahha

K: Hold Gun Review or get shot at


	2. Seeing Humans and the Shark

Ghost: Chapter2!

Shuichi: YAY!

Yuki: BOOO!

* * *

Ghost: Don't hate

Shuichi sighed as he slowly swam way from his friends, I want more then this' he thought as he watch tiger fish swam by him. I want to see a Human ; Shuichi thought just then he heard some thing land in the water. Looking up Shuichi saw it was a odd little thing, it shaped oddly it had to long ears and it a light pink, with a red bow. (1)

'" This looks like something that came from land. Maybe a Human drop this " He said to his self. So he floated to the top of the water, when his head hit the air he looked around and saw the Beach he was on the morning and on the beach where two young men.

He couldn't see their face's but could see their hair color, One had black hair and the other had blonde, they seem to be yelling at each other. Shuichi didn't want to be seen, so he hid behind a rock.

" Yuki you ass hole! Why did you throw my doll?" The black hair one yelled. ' Yuki' just looked at him and said, " Tatshua your 16, why do you still have that ugly think?"

" Just because you don't have one, don't you can do that." Tatshua yelled, " Why would I?" Yuki yelled back. Shuichi laughed a little, so these were humans? Their funny Shuichi thought. Then he looked at the doll he held. " So they're fighting over you? Well I'll give you back."

With that Shuichi threw the doll over the rock and watch as it hit the blonde boy in the head. " Son of a- Were did this come from?" He asked looking around. Shuichi sighed he wanted to see their faces.

" Who Cares?" Yelled Tatshua " I got my bunny back, so lets see how you like have something you love being tossed in the Sea." Shuichi watch as 'Tatshua' ripped something for 'Yuki' neck and threw it in to the sea. " TATSHUA I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Yuki yelled as Tatshua ran way with Yuki right behind him.

But by this time Shuichi was long gone, under the water looking for the thing that was tossed. Where is it? he Thought. That when he saw a golden necklace ,it was hanging on a red reef, happily Shuichi grab it but cut his arm on the reef (2). Blood flowed form the cut, as Shuichi hug his arm and the necklace.

Unknown to him, he was in Shark waters and the blood had found it's way to a very mean, very big, Great white. The shark followed the blood sent, and found Shuichi hugging his arm. The Shark growled and head for the Young merman.

Shuichi turned around when he heard a growl, and saw the Great white " AHHHHH" Shuichi yelled ,he shot off like a damn gun with the Great White be hind him. Shuichi was swimming as fast as he tail could go, the Great white was snapping and pushing it's self as well just a little more ... but then Shuichi drove down to sea floor, and the Shark's teeth missed him only by 4 inches.

Shuichi may not have been fast, but went you running for your life, you get some more speed. Shuichi dove down into the water, the Shark getting closer Almost There Shuichi thought as he swam faster, Please let me make it

That when he saw it, in the floor was a large crater, small for a shark but big for a mermaid to fit, So Close The Shark opened it's Mouth, and was about to close it on Shuichi's tail, when Shuichi got into the crater making the shark crash it's nose into the Crater only 3 inches from Shuichi's face

This pissed that Great White off, as he tried to get to the tasty merlad, but after what felt like years the Shark gave up and went to hunt for some other fish. Shuichi dared not leave, because that shark could be waiting.

So he swam in the Crater to home. Now this crater was a short cut idea for merpeople when Sharks are after them, but sadly some swim right past it. The Crater lead right back to the outlines of the Mercity.

Shuichi sighed as he come out of the crater only to be Bum rushed yet again but his big brother. " Oh My Baby! Where were you!" Ryuichi yelled crying tears. Hiro came right behind him. " Clam down, Ryuichi I just went of a swim." Shuichi said, if he told his brother about the Humans and the Shark, he never hear the end of it. " Don't do that, Please." Ryuichi asked sweetly.

Hiro then saw the gold necklace " Hey Shuichi what's that?" He asked trying to grab it. But Shuichi hid it. " Nothing, Nothing." he lied. Then Ryuichi saw his arm, " What happen?" He asked looking at it. " Oh this, I got to close to the red reef and cut myself. " Shuichi said.

" Come on, Let get that warped up, so no Sharks come by." Ryuichi said as he swam way to their home. " Hey Shuichi.." Shuichi turn and looked at Hiro " Yea?" he asked.

" You didn't go to the land did you?" The Shark tail boy asked. " No, what do you think I'm dumb or something." Shuichi laughed as he turn around and followed Ryuichi.

" I'm just worried about you" Hiro whispered before he turned and head home.

* * *

1) I'll give you guess to who the bunny is,

2) I can never remember if it's the red Reef that cuts you or the Yellow one.

Ghost: Like it? I mixed some little mermaid in there for you.

Shuichi: I was almost killed!

Tatshua: I got my Bunny!

Yuki: SO? I didn't get any air time

K: You! At least they said your name!

Ghost: . MEN!

Tohma: Ummm Review?


	3. The Party

Ghost: I would to point out that this may be the Lamest chapter i have ever done!

Shuichi: Why?

Ghost: I Cann't even say.

K: Hey I show up in this!

Yuki: Whatever..

K: I don't like you.. if Shuichi was not here, I'd shot you

Yuki: Eh,

Ghost: Ryuichi bunny, read this

Ryuichi-Reads Paper- Ghost owns, Ryuichi, Shuichi, K, and Tohma,

Yuki: You do not! I own Shuichi!

Tatshua: And I own Ryuichi

Ghost: No, they are mine! MAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Yuki and Tasthua: Jumps Ghost

Tohma: Ayah... Ghost owns nothing. and she is sorry for Bad spelling Enjoy

* * *

'Shuichi thinking' 

#Ryuichi thinking#

+ Hiro thinking+

* * *

" Come here" Ryuichi waved as they enter their little cove, Ryuichi grab some sea weed," Hold out your arm." Shuichi nodded and head out his arm for his big brother. Ryuichi carefully warped the wound up in the seaweed. " Ryuichi is going to get some Food, Shuichi want anything?" The sea green man asked. 

It was cute to hear Ryuichi talk in a 3rd person, and Shuichi smiled." Yea, if could a King crab?' he asked. Ryuichi nodded and when Shuichi was sure his brother was gone, he looked at the necklace.

It was a pretty gold color and shaped like a heart, as Shuichi looked at it, he found that it could open. In side the locket was a photo of a young man around the age of 13 with blonde hair and amber eyes. Behind him was a other man looking older about 20 with light brown hair and brown eyes. On the other side of the locket where the two men Shuichi saw on the beach, he looked at the blonde one. So.. That's what Yuki looks like? He thought. The Blonde's cute. He must be Yuki .

Shuichi smiled lightly as he closed the locket." I'm keeping it" Shuichi whispered, he put the locket around his neck.

Ryuichi came in the cove, right behind was Hiro." Hey There Shu. Your arm better?" The red head asked as he sat down next to his crush. " Yea, I'm fine"

Ryuichi handed Shuichi king crab and gave Hiro a tuna. As they ate Ryuichi spotted the golden necklace around his baby brother's neck, " Shuichi, were did you get that necklace?" he asked as he licked his fingers clean.

" Oh, I found it… It has a human in it." Shuichi said, but cover his mouth with his hand, Oh on, Ryuichi didn't like when he had Human things." Shuichi what did I tell you about the humans?" Ryuichi asked. " I know, but there was this think that fell in the water, and I went to give it back. Then the necklace was tossed in the water." Shuichi said, " It's not like I let them see me."

" Lets see the Human then" Hiro said as he took the necklace off Shuichi's neck. Hiro opened it and Ryuichi looked over his shoulder to see, " I like they black haired one, he's cute." Ryuichi said with a small blush. Hiro closed it and head it back to Shuichi, " I don't think they are they cute, not my taste."

Be fore Shuichi could say anything there was a loud " BOOM, BANG, CRASH!'

"What the hell was that?" Ryuichi yelled/asked. " Lets go see." The three mermen swam out of the cove as they did a large shadow swept over them; they looked up to see the bottom of a boat. " Humans' Ryuichi said. Just then the sky lit up with bight colors. I want to see Shuichi thought, and be for anyone could stop him, Shuichi started to swim to the boat. " Wait for us Shuichi!" Hiro yelled following his friend with Ryuichi right behind him.

The Three Mermen popped their heads out of the water and looked at the white boat, but there was no way to see on the top of the boat. " Aww I wanted to see." Shuichi wined. That's when they heard" Bring up the anchor!" a voice yelled.

Just then Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Hiro felt them selves being lifted, looking around Hiro found that he were some metal thing the was rising up to the boat. The Thing stopped just below a opening on the boat.( it's the size of Jack ship in POTC) Shuichi, wanting to see a human, pulled his self up on the chain that was leading for the boat to the anchor. " Shuichi stop, we have to get off before we are seen." Hiro hissed. " No, I want to see." He said as he looked in the hole " You have to see this. Ryuichi and Hiro did was Shuichi did and looked into the hole as well.

Yuki was sitting next to his best friends Tohma and K, the party was for his 22nd birthday but because his ass of a brother had to go and take his locket away, he was heart broken. "

Aww Hic stop pouting Hic, it was a locket, you'll find it!" K said you could tell he was drunk. " Yes, Yuki, it's not the end of the world." Tohma said rubbing Yuki's back.

Yuki didn't say anything, so Tohma sighed, " What if You, Tatshua, and K go under water swimming tomorrow, to look for it?" he asked. " Fine." Yuki said, as he got up and went to go get something to drink. K was being a real dumb ass he led the line of conga (That is how you spell it right!). " haha That the spirit!" K yelled

" He's funny" Shuichi said watch K act dumb. + and Kind of Cute+ Hiro thought.

'So that's what Yuki looks like up close? He's more handsome then in the locket' Shuichi thought.

, Tatshua walked up to K and started Talking to him. Ryuichi had a small blush n his cheeks #He's cute#. He thought.

K danced around with Tohma, and Tatshua was sweet-talking some more people. . " Oh look at that, " Ryuichi said keeping his voice down, as they brought out a very big cake that said Happy 'Birthday Yuki' in green icing. " We have to cut the cake, So Lower the anchor!" Tatshua yelled.

" Lower?" Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Hiro looked at each other, just as the felt the metal drop from under them." AHHHHHH-"

SLASH!

Yuki looked around when he heard the yell." What was that?" he asked. " what was What?' Tohma asked looking at Yuki. " I heard yelling then a Slash." Yuki rubbed his eyes. " It was nothing, I mean there are a lot of people here." Tohma said turning back to lit the candles.

" Yea your right."

Shuichi, Hiro, and Ryuichi some how land in the water was out hurting their selves on the Anchor. The Three got away from the anchor, and swam away. " See Humans are funny." Shuichi laughed as he did a back-fip. " Yea, but I still don't see why you like them so much, did you see the tall blonde one?" Hiro asked. " Yea, he was funny. I wish I could do what they do." Shuichi whispered. " Don't you Ryuichi?" He asked his big brother.

" No, not really, Shuichi. I want to stay here in the sea, the humans we saw were funny to watch. But not all of them are like that." Ryuichi said, for once he was clam and not joking.

Hiro yawned and said." I'm going home, Night you two." He turns around and swam home. " Come Shuichi, time for bed" Shuichi nodded to his brother, he looked up at the boat and smiled." Happy birthday Yuki" He said. Then he turned and followed his Brother home.

* * *

Tohma: That... it was not to bad. 

K: I do not act like that!

All: Yes you do

K: I do not!

All: suuuuuuure

Ghost: Review, and Ryuichi will Stirp!

Ryuichi: I will?

Tatshua: O.O Review Damnit! I want to see this!

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


	4. Saving Yuki

Ghost: STRIP!

Tatshua: YEA!

Ryuichi:# Unders but under his outfit is a bunny suite#

ghost and Tatshua: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryuichi: you didn't say i can't waer anything under it!

K: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

* * *

Shuichi woke up and swam out of the cove, he headed to the beach like he always

did and laid down. He toyed with the necklace on his neck, and looked at the

photo of Yuki, all night he had dreamed of the party, the Humans, the food, the

dancing and. Yuki. Shuichi light blushed at the thought of Yuki, for a Human he

was cute. " It'll never be." He said sadly.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes and growled as the sun hit his eyes, he turned over

and opened them as he did, he saw Tohma and K's face in front of him. " AHHH-'

Bam! Yuki had fell of the bed and onto the floor , head first. " What do you ass

holes want?" He asked annoy. " We just came to see if you were okay." K said as

he sat on Yuki's bed.

" You .." Yuki started." Get out, I want Time to my self." He said, " Fine be

that way" Tohma pouting, Tohma grab K's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Yuki looked out the window and saw how nice it was, it was good think his

Families house was really next to the beach." I'm going for a Swim" Yuki said to

his self as he walked to the bathroom. After he put on his trunks, he walked out

side

Shuichi yawned as he sat up, and sighed. " I'll go find Hiro," He said to his

self, he got back up in the water, just as Yuki was walking down the beach. "

What Hell?" He said as he watch a bright pink tail with a purple fin slash

under water. Yuki rub his eyes and laid his towel down on the sandy beach.

Shuichi swam under the water, when he run into Hiro." Hey Shuichi." Hiro said.

" What?s up?" Shuichi rub his head and asked." Nothing, but you want to go do

something, like go to the reef's?"

Hiro nodded and the two set off. Up on Land Yuki walked lazy into to the water,

the waves lightly hit his body. Yuki took in some air and went under water, as

a child he could hold his breath for a very long time. He kicked his legs fast

as he drove deep,( Like Melody from The Little Mermaid 2) he saw some reefs

and head for them to get a Better look.

Shuichi and Hiro swam over to the reefs laughing, Hiro was telling him something

that his brother did, they had to be careful, sharks were some times near the

reefs. " And he-" Hiro stopped talking, Shuichi blinked." What? What is it?" He

asked looking at his brown eyes friend." Hide" Was all he said as he pulled

Shuichi into behind a rock.

" What is it?' Shuichi Whispered." A Human" Hiro hissed. " It looks like someone from the Boat". Shuichi peeked around the rock and saw it was Yuki, he smiled."

It's Yuki" He said Happily." I'm going to go say hi" He started to go over but

Hiro held him back..

" Are you Nuts?" He asked." He's Human, you have stay out of Site." Shuichi's

eyes dropped, he had forgot all about that.

Yuki, on the Other hand, was look at a school of fish, he made the mistake of

brushing on a reef , it cut him like glass. Yuki winced as the blood pour out of

his hand and into the water. He had to get out of the water for two reason. 1)

he was running out of air and 2) Sharks could smell blood. Yuki turned to get to

land, but a large shadow swept over him, he looked up and saw a Tiger shark.

Shuichi Gasped as the Tiger shark swam after Yuki. He moved him the rock. "

Shuichi don't!" Hiro yelled. But Shuichi was not about to let a Shark eat Yuki.

The Shark was coming closer, Yuki kicked his legs at hard as he could to get away. but do to lack of air he was feeling light head, his eyes where starting to cloud over, as he world went black.

Shucihi gasped at Yuki stopped moving, " No" He thought, some how he got toYuki before the Shark.( I know Tiger Sharks are not Slow, but this one is.)

He wrap his arm around under Yuki and tried to pull him up, but because Yuki was bigger them him, he was moving slowly. The Tiger Shark opened it's mouth as it got closer. when ..

BAM!

Hiro had used his Worn Tail, to hit the Tiger shark across the face, " Shuichi, Go, I'll Let him away" He yelled as the Shark mad a U Turn and Hiro took over

with the shark behind him. Shuichi nodded and kept going. ' Almost there.' He thought.

Once his Head it the cool air, Shuichi pulled Yuki's head above water, looking around Shuichi saw the Beach, they where not far from it. Shuichi pulled Yuki to the Beach, and got him on land. Shuichi drag his self next to Yuki and sat up, " Please wake up." He whispered." Please."

Hiro was swimming as fast as tail would move, witch was very fast, not to long

after he had lost the shark, he was on his why to Ryuichi. Ryuichi had just

came out of the cove as Hiro cashed into him. " Oww, Hey Hiro what's the big Idea?" He asked rubbing his head. " Ryu, It's Shuichi." he panted.

" What? What happened to Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked panicking. " He helped the Human.." Hiro said. " Where is he?" Ryuichi asked he was really panicking now. " Follow Me" Hiro turn around and swam to were he left Shuichi, with Ryuichi behind him.

Shuichi had tears in his eyes, Yuki still didn't open his eyes, he did spit up water but Shuichi didn't know if he was alive. Tears fell from Shuichi's eyes and onto Yuki's, " Ughhh" Shuichi looked as Yuki's closed eyes twiched as they slowly opened. But his Site was blurred her could make something Pink. Yuki put

his hand up and rested it on Shuichi's Cheek.

Shuichi was about to say something, but he heard yelling. " Yuki!" . Shuichi

looked at Yuki with sad eyes. (Yuki's still can't see him that good) " Yuki!" A male's voice rang out; it was getting closer, Shuichi dang his self back into the water and was gone just as Tohma and K came into View.

" Yuki!" Tohma yelled as the came to a Stop, Yuki slowly sat up and look around, no more pink." What Happed?" K asked as Tohma helped him up. " I was swimming... Then a Shark ... and then there was something Pink with purple eyes... and you showed up." He said uneasy. " Come. We'll fix you" the helped Yuki back into the House.

Shuichi watch far a way as Yuki walked over with two other men, he smiled and went under water, he turned to head home, hoping Ryuichi was not mad when..

SMACK!

Shuichi held his left cheek as he looked at his pissed off big brother. Ryuichi's kind eyes now held anger and pain." I'm …sor.." Shuichi tried to say more by another Smack ran cross his face. Shuichi's tears started to dissolves into the salty water of the sea. " You only think of your self! Don't you!" Yelled Ryuichi "If the Humans find out about us what do think would happen? What if they saw you? Do you want to end up like our Mom and Dad! " He yelled in Tears. It was like every thing got really silent in the water.

* * *

Ghost: I'm done!

Ryuichi: I hit My baby!

Yuki: What do you mean YOUR baby!

Shuichi: T.T

Hiro: Okay

K: Review


	5. Read dis

Ghost: I'm going to say this as nice as it can... Now this if for the ones that got something to sat about my writing. I have a disorder, it's a disorder that when I type something, I may think it's right with init's spelled wrong to I type something and not see a thing wrong with it. I know I have a bad habit of having some letters in Caps in my writing, I'm work on it.

Now no one.. Let me repeat.. NOONE on God earth can do everything right, and writing and Spelling are most people's downfall, becase there are words that sound as if the are spelled the same but are not.

I'm saying this to be mean, or anything, I hope this don't stop you from reading. But I thought you should now, why I write like I do. Now you say I need a Beta, then why not ask if you can it? If you are not standing up for the job.. then sit and chill.

Later days, Ghost Cheeth


	6. The Story

Ghost: Ello, Thank you to all the Rviewers! I'm so happy ya'll like the story! You all it's a Shuichi, Yuki, Ryuichi, Hiro ,Tohma,Tatshua and K Doll!

Ryuichi: Yea, I like it to! Ryuichi loves it,

Shuichi: Shuichi dose to!

Yuki: Shop with the 3rd person thing already!

* * *

+ I think this is my cue to leave + Hiro thought as he looked at Shuichi and Ryuichi, as softy as he could the shark tailed boy left for home.

"What did you say?" Shuichi asked as he looked at his heartbroken brother. " I said did you want to end up like Mom and dad" Ryuichi repeated. " You told they were killed." Shuichi said staring at his brother.

"I lied" Ryuichi pulled Shuichi closer to him and hugged him." Mom was like you, she love everything about humans." Ryuichi smiled at the memory of his mother, they floated down to the sea floor.

"She even talk to one, I think his named was Jack Sparrow (1). But Dad didn't think it was good for her to talk to human and he told her to be careful." Ryuichi said. Shuichi saw that his brother eyes were clouding over.

"She said the he was her friend, and would never hurt her and she left, and he went after her. You were to little so I left you with Hiro's family and I went to go find them. I was gone for a good 5mins when I saw them in a Net, she told me her friend told some more humans and now they were going to kill them!" Ryuichi fought back some more tears. Shuichi didn't want to hear any more, but knew he had to.

"I tried everything I could to get them out of the net, but I couldn't get it open. Mom told me to take care for you and that she loved you. " Ryuichi looked down at Shuichi, who had put his face into his chest.

"I watch as the net raise from the water, I followed it May kept yelling to go way, but I didn't. I watch as the Net was pulled them from the water. I popped my head out of the water, just in time to her their yells. I knew they where dead. Crying I swam back to get you."

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi, "No do you see why, I acted like I do? I don't want you to end up the same way." He said.

"But, Yuki would never do that, his not like that, I love him" Shuichi said. " You can't trust humans Shuichi, no matter if they seem nice or if you do Love them." Ryuichi whispered. "Come on, Lets Go Home."

Tohma looked over at Yuki, as soon as he laid down he went to sleep. K was sitting on the floor cleaning one of his gun. " Hey Tohma?" K asked not looking at the 31 on year old man. " Yes?" Tohma asked. " What do you think Yuki ment by he saw something Pink?" K asked as he checked his gun.

"I don't know, it must have been lack of air." Tohma got up and yawned, " I'm going to Bed." He said as he rub his eyes. K looked at the clock and said "I'm going Drinking!" K walked out of the room grinning.

Tohma only shook his head, he lend over Yuki and kissed his cheek lightly, " Night Eiri-san." he whisptered. he walked out of the room and turned off the light.

Ryuichi looked at his Brother, I want him to be happy He thought. Without making sound he swam out of the cove and went to go visit someone

* * *

1)You now Mermaid live for a VERY long time, so This all took place the time Jack Sparrow was alive.

Ryuichi: Were am I going?

Taki: When Am I going to show up?

Yuki: Why did You let Ryuichi hug my Shuichi?

K: Why didn't I shot any one!

Shuichi: why did you let Tohma kiss my Yuki?

Ghost: SHUT UP! To fine out, wait it i do the next chapter, you assholes!

All: O.O you don't have to be so mean about it.

Tatsuha: Umm review?


	7. Legs

Ghost: Here you all go.

Taki: Let it be known, I will be ooc!

* * *

Shuichi was woken up by Ryuichi Voice " Wakey wakey! Ryuichi got something for Shuichi!" Shuichi sat up and rub his eyes. " What is it Ryu?" He asked sleepy.

" Come come" Ryuichi pulled his brother out of the cove and swam out to the beach, there was Hiro waiting for them." What is this about?" Hiro asked as his tail waved , Ryuichi was grinning like a madman. " Shuichi, remember when i told long time along that I'd do anything to may you happy?" Shuichi nodded " What about it?" he asked not following his brother.

" Well, I'm going make your dream come true!" Ryuichi held up a bottle(Like a wine bottole) with a red goo in side it. " I'm going make you Human."

Shuichi and Hiro blinked before." WHAT!" they both yelled. " Your heard me." Ryuichi said grinning. " But How?" Hiro asked.

Flash Back to last night

Ryuichi swam to the deep part of the sea, the deeper he went the dark it got, the only light was the full moon above him. He looked around as some of the meanest fish swam pasted him, # where is it? # Ryuichi thought.

That's when he saw it just below him was the opening of a cove with a red light poking out, gulping Ryuichi went in to it. He slowly swam, he looked around, Eyes where glowing in the holes of the wall. Jell fish were floating above him, and under him were puffer fish. Taking his eyes off of the things he looked ahead to see how mush more till he got there. He felt like something was behind him,. He turned around and saw nothing , # Get a hold of your self... this is for Shuichi # he thought . He didn't notice the to shadows behind him.

He sighed when he saw the exit to the cove, swimming out of the cove of horror, he headed for the cave ( Think the sea witch from the Little Mermaid).

Ryuichi gulped as he got closer. " Hello?" He called. " WHAT!" yelled a loud voice, # This is for Shuichi # Ryuichi thought as he yelled. " I'm Looking for Taki ? "

There was a Pause then " Come in." Ryuichi slowly swam inside and there sitting in a chair made of clam was a Mer-shark, like Hiro (1) he had short black hair with tan skin he had a Leopard-Shark tail (2) " What so you want?" He asked in a dull voice. " Taki, I wanted to know of you could help me," Ryuchi asked as two eels swam pasted him. A blonde one and a brown one.

" With what?" Taki asked his brown eyes burn into Ryuichi." My brother Shuhci, He fell in love with a Human, and I want to make him happy so.. I wanted to know if you had anything to make him Human." Ryuichi hidding his fear.

" A merman in love with a Human?" Taki asked looking at Ryuichi, who nodded, " Luck for you I'm in a Good mood." He slid of the chair and lazy swam over to a self that had a whole lot of odd things. He started grabbing some and toss them all into a big pot. " I'm going to need that, This, that, this, oh and this, can't forget this." he muttered as he did this.

Ryuichi watched as the pot started to shake and rummble. " I'm missing somthing...Ah" He looked over at the eels and said sweetly. " Ma... Ken come here." The two eels swam went to thier master. " I'm going to miss you both."

The eels Blinked as Taki threw them both into the pot, whatever was in side went BOOM, white smoke puffed out. Taki took a bottole and dipped it into the pot. He fill it and hand it to Ryuichi.

" This well make your Brother Human, but know this..If the water he was born in ever touches his skin, he'll turn back in what he was born."

End flash back

" Ryuichi!" Hiro yelled. " What?" Ryuichi blinked looking dazed. " You just blanked out on me.. I asked how did you find a way to may Shuichi Huamn." Hiro said. Ryuichi grined and said. " Never mind that!"

Shuichi grab the lockit around his neck, " I'm going to be Human" He thought. ' I'm going to be with Yuki' " Come on I want to be Human!" Shuichi tryed to get the bottle form Ryuichi. " Hold on, there are rules!" Ryuichi said. Shuichi nodded as Ryuichi told him the rules.

" Okay, come lets go to the Beach so we can do this." Ryuichi and Shuichi started to swim to the beach but Hiro stoped them. " Don't you think this is a bit much?" he asked. You could tell he didn't want Shuichi to go.

" I love Yuki, Hiro and I'll do anything to be with him." Shuichi said getting a bit mad the his bestfirend was acting like this. " Well, what if he dosn't love you back? Then what?" Hiro asked.

"I Love him, I'll make him love me." Shuichi yelled," What that doesn't work? You'll get your heart broken!" Hiro yelled back. " Your just Mad because I don't Love you!" Shuichi yelled.

The sea and eveything in it seemed to stop. Ryuichi looked at Hiro to shuichi not sure of what to do. " I'm sorry." Shuichi spoke he looked at Hiro .Hiro glared at Shuichi with hurt eyes. " You would pick a human, who may not even like.. over some one who loves you dearly?" Hiro asked. Shuichi just looked down . " Fine, Fuck it. Do what you want. See if i give a damn." He snapped as he swam away.

As Hiro swam away, Ryuichi looked at Shuichi. " You still want this?" He asked. " Yes." The brother swam up to the beach and Shuichi sat on the beach, with Ryuichi next to him. " I'm doing this to make you Happy, Now if somthing bad happens..come back to the sea okay?" Ryuichi said. " I will" Shuichi took the bottle and opened.

He poured some of the goo on his hands and rub it on his tail and fin. "Nothing happening." Shuichi said. But then he felt it, pain shot up though his tail and fin as he felt the bone start to pull apart. " Ahh It hurts!" Shuichi cried, tears ran down his face. " It's okay." Ryuichi cooed as he hugged his Brother.

The scales on Shuichi's fan started to stink in by themslevs, his fins started to come apart and get shorter. After a few painful mins Shuichi opened his eyes and looked down. He squeaked when he looked down. "AHH! MY fins are gone! " he said looking at the pale bare legs that greeted him. " Look Ryuichi!" He yelled happly. Ryuichi looking at the foot with curiosity, gently poking and pulling at the toes." Stop That tickles!" Shuichi laughed.

Ryuichi smiled at his brother and said. " You got Legs.. but can you walk?" He asked. " I'll give it a shot." Shuichi, with Ryuichi's help stood up. He tried walking around a bit, but kept falling or tipping." Ow.. this is harder then it Looks." Shuichi moaned as he rub the bump on his head.

" You'll Get it, Shuichi, I have to go, but remember, if anything gose bad come home. And Rememebr the rules ." Ryuichi said." Come back and Talk to me, tomorrow at dawn." He kissed Shuichi on the forhead and sliped back in the water.

Once Ryuichi was gone, Shuichi stood back up. " I'm going to get this walking down." He said to his self. as he started to move.

* * *

1) Taki is like Hrio it;s very rare to see a Mer shark

2) A Shark with a Yellow tail and Black spots


	8. Meeting Yuki face to Face

Ghost: MAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Shuichi: I can walk!

Tatshua: I'm in this one!

Yuki: I hope you all die!

Shuichi, Ghost, and Tatshua: Fuck you Hoe!

Yuki: O.O

* * *

Yuki yawned as he got up at of bed, he had been sleep the whole day and now he walked to move around. That's when Tatshua came in was grin on his face, " I see your up" He said as he walked over to Yuki's bed. " Get dress, we're going Horse back ridding!"

Yuki sighed, he didn't want to say it, but Horse back ridding was his most beloved thing in the world. " All right sure." He said as he pushed Tatshua off his bed, and went to shower.

After he was dress, Tatshua was waiting for him in the hall, the two walked down to the stables. Tatshua opened the door and ran over to a pure black Mare that had a broken heart shaped mark in it's chest that was white. " Hello Heartless(1)" Tatshua said as he kissed the Horse nose. Heartless is a black Arabian horse and Tathusa baby.

Yuki rolled his eyes, and walked over to his prize horse a White Arabian stallion(2) named MoonRunner. This white stallion was Yuki gift from K and Tohma for passing college, he named him MoonRunner because on a full moon he always took the beast of a run.

Both Boys got the Horse ready for a good run on the beach, they got on their horse and raced down the beach. Tatshua was in the lead but Yuki was close behind, just as he pasted Tatshua, something fell in front of the Horse. Moon Runner Reared up fast, Yuki was use to Moon Runner doing this. " Clam down! He said to the Horse.

The Horse backed up and clamed down, Tatshua jumped off Heartless to see what started Moonrunner and gasped. Landing on the sandy ground was the most beautiful, completely naked person he'd ever seen. "AAH! Man You're naked!" He blurted without thinking.

Shuichi looked up at him with his big purple eyes and asked. " What's Naked?" Yuki came over after he clamed Moonrunner down, he stopped at his brother's side and stared at the Pink haired purple eyed boy. When Shuichi saw Yuki, his smile grew and he yelled." YUKI!" be fore he jumped the blonde man.

Tatshua blinked, Yuki Blinked, and Shuichi just smiled. " Get the Hell off me!" Yuki yelled as he tried to pry the small man off. When he got Shuichi off his body, Yuki looked at Shuichi. "Do I even know you?" He asked.

"Nope, But I know You," Shuichi held up the locket on his neck." See? I found your Locket!"

Yuki's eyes went big, and he he asked. "How did you get that?" Shuichi only smiled. " I got after Tatshua threw it in the water." He said Happy.

Tatshua and Yuki looked at each other, the locket had to have gone at lest to the sea floor and no one, Not even Yuki, could hold their air in for that long. "Okkkay.. wants your Name?" Tatshua asked.

" Shuichi!" The pink haired boy said happy. " Okay" Tatshua started, " Why don't you come back with us and we give you something to wear Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded his head, Yuki had taken off his top and dropped in on Shuichi's head. " Put this on." Was all he said. Shuichi nodded and pulled it over his head, " Now follow us."

As soon as the brother started to walk off, they heard a soft 'Tump' they turned back around to see Shuichi face first in the sand. " What Happened?" Tatshua asked as he helped Shuichi up. " I can't walk to good yet." Shuichi said with a small blush on his face.

Tatshua looked at Yuki and Yuki looked back and blinked, he backed up with his hands raised. " No No No" he said. " Aww come on Yuki" Tatshua said with big eyes." He seems to know you and we can't leave him here!"

Yuki looked at Shuichi, who was sitting on the sand looking at him with his big purple eyes. They seem to hold happiness and never ending joy, he sighed. " Fine." Shuichi made a small 'Eep' as he felt Yuki pick him up.

"What.. what are you doing?" Shuichi asked as a blush creeped on to his cheeks. " You can't walk, so I'll put you on Moonrunner." Yuki then placed Shuichi on to his horse and grab the reins. " What is this thing?" Shuichi asked as he looked around. " It's a Horse, what you never seen one before?" Yuki looked at Shuichi as he said no.

Tatshua grinned at this, his brother was being nice to a guy he just met, may he could make Yuki happy. Tatshua got back on Heartless and walked beside MoonRunner.

* * *

1) Heartless is a real Horse that my uncle has, I named her

2)MoonRunner is a real Horse to, but his real named is Ghost Wind, He is Heatless have brother.


	9. Ths is so Lame

Ghost: I think this a Lame chapter

* * *

Ryuichi sighed as he went back under water, he had watch Shuichi be put on the back of a big White beast by Yuki. It had only just been a Min and he was already missing his Baby. Well Shuichi is okay, Now to find Hiro Ryuichi Thought as he set off to Find Hiro.

Yuki helped Shuichi off of Moon Runner once they got back to the horse sables. " You like here?" Shuichi asked, looking at the other horses. Tatshua and Yuki looked at Shuichi like he had grown a other head. " No, But Tatshua's room smells somthing like this." Yuki said as he put Moon runner away.

" We all can't be clean freaks like you." Tatshua snapped playful. " If you don't live here then were do you live?" Shuichi asked as Yuki fed Moon Runner. " In A house, where do you thing?" Yuki asked as he turned to face Shuichi.

" What's a House?"

At this Both, Tatshua and Yuki looked at each other and ten back at Shuichi, This was get a little odd. " How do you not know what a House is?" Yuki asked. " I never lived in one, I lived in a Cove with my Brother." Shuichi said grinning, he was that he was talking to Yuki.

Tatshua blinked and pulled Yuki aside. " He is started to feak me out." He whisptered. " Well lets get him into the House, and then go form there." Yuki hissed back. They looked at Shuichi, who was just looking a horse. " Come Shuichi." Yuki said, Shuichi l watch as yuki walked over to him, turned around and bent down in front of him .

" What are you doing?" The Pink haired boy asked. " You can't walk good right? So just get on back." Yuki said. Shuichi did what he was told, and when Yuki stood he gave a small ' Eep'. " Don't worry I wont drop you." Yuki started to walk out of the stable. ' Why am I been so Nice to a boy I just met?' Yuki Thought to his self, as he and Tatshua walked up the path to their House.

Ryuichi found Hiro laiding on a rock, he slowy swam up to Hiro." You okay?" He asked, making Hiro jump a bit. " Oh, Hey Ryuichi, I'm fine." Hiro said Smiling, But Hiro's eyes still held pain. " It's just that.. Damn I don't know..."

Ryuichi sat next to Hiro on the rock," I know you Love Shuichi, But Shuichi love Yuki for some reason, and I know to make him happy." Ryuichi looked at Hiro." I told Shuichi that if somthing bad happens he has to come back and he said he would. Now just be happy for him." With that said Ryuichi swam off to home, leaving Hiro on the rock thinking.

Tatshua Opened the door and yelled. " HONEY WE'ER HOME!" his yelled rang though the whole house. " Tatshua you don't have to-" Tohma walked out of a hall on the left but stopped when he saw Shuichi on Yuki's back. " Who's that?" he asked bluntly

" Oh him? That's Shuichi, we found him on the beach, we're going to give him somthing to wear." Tatshua said. Shuichi looked away from Tohma's eyes, there was somthing about Tohma he don't like. " See in a few." Yuki walked up stairs with Shuichi on his back, Tohma watch them go. " Shuichi...?" Tohma muttered to his self.

" How about this?" They had brought Shuichi to Yuki's bed room, and now Tatshua was threw things out of Yuki's closet and on to Shuichi. " Hey!" Yuki said as he took a Black chinses top off Shuichi's head." That cost me a lot! and why are using my things? He's not even my size!" Yuki yelled." I'm bigger than Him!"

Tatshua looked at his brother. " STOP THINKING THAT RIGHT NOW!" Yuki yelled

" Whatever" Tatshua turned to Shuichi, " what size do you wear?" Shuichi blinked, he had no clue on what Tatshua meant. " Nothing." He said. Yuki and Tatshua both Sweatdropped.

" Mum okay..." Tatshua went back to looking though Yuki's things, Yuki looked at Shuichi as he looked around the room. ' He's Cute' Yuki thought,' What! where the hell did that come from?' Yuki shook his head, and looked at Shuichi to find him , staring at him. " What?" He asked not used to people staring at him. Shuichi blushed." Nothing" He said as Tatshua turned around with some Black pants.

" Here" Tatshua pushed same pants and a top into Shuichi arms and startted pushing him into the bathroom. "I think he's cute." Tatshua said. Yuki looked at his brother and said. " You think everything with Legs are cute."

" thats not true!" Tatshua yelled. Yuki rolled his eyes" When K dressed as a girl last year. you tried to sleep with him!" he said, grinning at his blushing brother. " Fuck you." The young boy said.

" I Love you too (1)" Yuki grinned.

The door opened and out stepped Shuichi, Blushing like mad. Tatshua was drooling away, and Yuki.. well he was being Yuki. Shuichi wore a Black top that was hanged off his shoulder a bit, the pants looked too big because the were hanged down, and were hanging on his small hips showing his pelvic(Slap?) Bone a bit.

Tatshua whiped his Mouth." That have to do till we get you some things." Yuki said as he looked away with a small blush, he looked on the bed and saw the Bottle Shuichi had when they found him. " What this?"

Shuichi's eyes got big, if he lost the Bottle Ryuichi gave him, then he would grow his fins back. He stumble over to Yuki and grab the Bottle." Don't!" He saw the look Yuki and Tatshua where giving him "My... Umm Brother.. gave this to me." Shuichi said shy.

Tatshua eyes lit up, " Brother? You have a Brother ...Were is.. your brother?" Tatshua asking getting in Shuichi's face. " Ryuichi, is a Way right now." Shuichi said fast.

" Then you can stay with Us!" Tatshua said happly grabbing Shuichi's hand, "Come on, you have to met everyone." the Black hairdo boy pulled Shuichi out of the room.

* * *

1) it a saying were I live. 


	10. oooooookkkkkk

Ghost: This is proof i have writers block BAD!

* * *

"Come on" Tatshua said as he and Shuichi jumped down the stairs, okay.. it was more like Tatshua jumping and taking Shuichi with him. " Ahh." Shuichi yelled as Tatshua pulled him Though the big House. " Were are we going?" Shuichi laughed.

"Your going to Meet K, that is if he is not drunk." Tatshua said as he threw open a pair of doors. Shuichi blinked at the room they were in, It was HUGE! The walls were lined with old looking sticks, that run up and down the walls. " You may want to lay down." Tatshua said. " Huh? Why?" Shuichi asked but he did it anyway." You'll see."

Tatshua took in a deep breath and "K YOU HERE!" Tatshua jumped on the ground and covered Shuichi just as BANG BANG BANG.

Aloud Thundering Sound roared in the room, soon they stopped and Tatshua sat up. " Yea, His here.. come on." Tatshua helped Shuichi up. Shuichi turned his head and saw that they door had small holes in them.

Tatshua led Shuichi down the Hall, they stop when they came to a bed, K was sitting on his bed with a ice pack on his head. " Did you have to yell?" He asked weakly. " I got a BAD hang over."

"That what you get for Drink every beer in the bar." Tatshua sghed. " Who's the Pink haired kid?" K asked looking at Shuichi. "Oh this is Shuichi, He's going to staying with Us. " Tatshua looked at Shuichi. "Shuichi, This is K. He has a think of guns, and he drinks all the time."

"I do not." K yelled, then a shot of pain shot though his head. " Ow." Tatshua rolled his eyes. " And you say you don't drink. Come Shuichi lets leave drinkie here."

Shuichi waved by to K and followed Tatshua out of the room. For the rest of the day Tatshua show him the bathrooms, the Kitchen, His room, Yuki's room, the back yard, and more. " Now for your room." Tatshua and Shuichi walked back up the stairs. " It more like the guest room, but it gose on how long you'll live wit us." Tatshua stopped infonet of a red oak door. " Here is your room." Tashua opened. The walls were sliver blue, it had a small desk and lamp, in the middle of the room was a canopy bed that was sliver and blue. Yet it didn't have a lot in it, it was still just as luxurious as the rest of the House.

"You have no outfit, Me and Yuki wi'll take you Shopping in the Morning," Tatshua turn to leave but stopped "Oh!. Yuki's room is just down the hall and dinner will be readily in 20."

Shuichi looked at the room, and smiled. He sat the bottle on the desk and looked at the bed. He sat down on it and He sank several feet into the mattress. He squirmed and couldn't get up. " Damn."

Yuki was pasting the guest room when he heard something that sound like muffled yelling. Opening the door, Yuki sweatdropped, he could see Shucihi legs waved in the air as he was trap in the bed. Yuki walked over and lend over. " Need some help?" He asked.

Shuichi blushed red, and nodded he held out his hand and Yuki pulled him up out of the evil bed.

Once that was done, Yuki looked at Shuichi and found the boy looked like a girl, he was slim, had eyes like one and smile like one to. " Come on" Yuki asked. " Dinner." Yuki and Shuichi. walked down the hall and stairs, and went into the dinning room.

"Sit any were you like. " Tashua said. Shuichi nodded and sat on Yuki's right, justnthen Tohma and K came in. Tohma shot a glare at Shuichi and sat on Yuki's left. K and Tatshua sat down as well.

Shuichi looked at his food, witch was green like seaweed and had red things in it. He watched Yuki and Tashua... he didn't know what the utensils they were using were, so he used his hands. Yuki, Tohma, K and Tatshua all Blinked and looked at Shuichi and swaetdropped.

Shuichi was shoving the salad in his face like he hadn't eaten in years, Hell he was so thin, it looked as if he had hardly eaten. Yuki's left eyes twitted, he had people who had no table manners, So he slapped Shuichi upside his head. " Ow, what was that for?" Shuichi asked, glaring at Yuki. "You need to eat like you have some manners" Yuki growled.

"I do have Manners." Shuichi said back. " Then use a Fork!" Yuki handed Shuichi one of the Sliver utensils. " What is this?" Shuichi asked. Tashua,K and Tohma fell out of their chairs . " Ummm lets talk about something else" K said. " Umm.. Shuichi what was your home like?"

"My Home.." Shuichi looked up at the ceiling and smiled. " It.. well... You have to see it. It so beautiful.. The people are nice, We have tons of gems ever were, you can't go anywhere without finding some of value "When hearing this is K's eyes let up. " So ... your Rich?" he asked.

Shuichi, not knowing what Rich was said. " I guess so." K looked at Yuki and said. " Keep him! I beg you!" Tatshua hit K with his hand." Let Shuichi keep talking!." He hissed. " You said you had a brother.. what's he like?" Tatshua asked

Shuichi grinned. " My Brother right nice.. but he always calls me his 'little baby' or Shuichi baby' " K blinked at this." Can you say Incest?" K muttered. " Shut it!"

"His name is Ryuichi, umm his my older brother and we live by ourselves." Shuichi said as a sad smile come on his lips. " What happen to your Mom and dad?" Yuki asked. " They died.. when I was little." Shuichi looked up and grined. " But I have Hiro and Ryuichi, so it not a big lost." he said.

Yuki blinked "Hiro? Who's that?" he asked. " Oh, Hiro is my best friend, I never go anywhere without him, " Shuichi smiled. For some reason Yuki felt a hint of dislike to this Hiro. Tohma looked at the clock it read 11:30, he got up. " Im going to bed, good night,"

Before anyone could any thing, the blonde man walked off, K and Tashua did the same about ten mins later. Yuki took Shuichi back up to his room, Shuichi was so sleepy his eyes could stay open.

Shuichi fell on his bed and was knocked out sleep. Yuki looked at Shuichi for a few mins and looked around. Yuki bent down and kissed Shuichi on his lips. He thin pulled back" Night." He said. Shuichi opened his eyes and smlied

Yuki walked to his room, once in his room his eyes got big. " WHAT HELL DID I JUST DO!" he yelled/asked

"SHUT UP!" Tatshua yelled

" DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" K yelled

" DON'T YOU DARE K!" Yuki yelled back

" DIDN'T I SAY SHUT UP!" Tatshua yelled.

" ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR DIED!" Shuichi then yelled you don't wake a pink haired boy form his sleep and live.

"MAKE ME!" K yelled. Then Yuki heard, Shuichi door open and someone walk down the stairs and then "What are you doing? Put that down... NOT THAT AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Then what sound like a chain saw. Then walking up the steps and Shuichi door closing.

"Well, damn." Yuki muttered, be fore he went to sleep.


	11. Hair dos

After hours Shopping, Yuki found that Shuichi was made like a woman, that no male outfits could fit him, So that made it even more odd. So all of Shuichi's outfits where fit for women and Yuki had it, beacase's woman's things cost more then men's!

"Where to next?" K asked as Yuki and Shuichi walked out of aother store. " Stop asking that.!" Yuki yelled though the bags he was holding. Shuichi had gotten 23 tops,24 pants ( Or shorts if you will), 4 belts, and 12 pairs of Shoes. " Damn it! Your wost then a Woman, I'm not made of Money."

" Shut up, Yuki." K said as he licked some Ice cream he had got, " Stop being a cheap bastard... " Then K saw the way Shuichi was looking at him. The child was drooling for god's sake. " What is it Shuichi?"

" Whats that?" The pick hair boy asked, pointting to the ice cream in K's hand. " It's ice cream." K said. Shuichi was drooling even more now, K rolled his eyes. " Want some?" he asked.

" Yes." Shuichi tried to grab it but K stopped him, " If you want it... you need to get a hair cut." Shuichi blinked... " A what?" He asked. " A hair cut." K ran his fingers though Shuichi 's pink hair, witch had knots in it. " You really need one."

As they talked Yuki was graling at K, why the Hell was K being so nice! Yuki didn't know why but he didn't like the way K was looking at Shuichi. " Yuki?" Yuki blinked and looked at Shuichi, who had gotten in his face.

" Yea?" He asked like he didn't care. " Do you think i need a Hair cut?" Shuichi asked, he face was just to cute! Yuki wanted to jsut hug him, but that would be gay. " Hell yes." Yuki said but with out knowing it, he sounded mad.

Shuichi looked down and back at K, " Okay."he said. " Okay then, Follow Me." K grab Shuichi's arm and pulled him close to his body. If looks could kill K would be dead 10times over. Becuase Yuki was glaring draggers into the back of his head.

10 mins later

" Stop it!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. K had brought Shuichi to hair place to get his hair cut but a Woman named Judy, who just happed to be K's Ex-wife. 

Anyway... Shuichi had sat in the Chair and Judy tried to comb it bit it had broke in Shuichi wild hair. So the only way to tame it was for a Prem.

When Judy was down with the Perm, she let it sit... and as all female's know.. perms start to burn like hell. 

Shuichi didn't know this ... and as soon as it started it burn.. " AHHHHHHHHHH" Shuichi 's yelled rang though the whole mall. " Shuichi! clam down." Judy yelled as K and Yuki started make Shuichi's sit.

"It burns ... make it stop!." Shuichi cried. Yuki's heart broke at he saw Tears in Shuichi's eyes. ' wait.. Why do I care!' Yuki thought. " Calm down I'll wash it out." Judy said. K and Yuki had to fight the boy to sit him in the chair. The boy may have been small but he put up a fight. When they got him in the chair, Judy washed out the perm out.

"There better?" Judy asked, Shuichi nodded and Judy went on with her job. When she was done, Yuki felt his heart melt when he saw Shuichi. The new hair style shaped his face just right.

"There you go honey" Judy said as she handed Shiite a Mirror." Like it?" Shuichi smiled, he looked up at Yuki and saw the look he was giving him. " Hai that Judy-San!"

" Come on Shuichi, I said I'd get you some ice cream." K said as she stood next to the door way " Thanks Judy". Shuichi nodded and ran out the door with K, Yuki right behind them with the bags.


End file.
